1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a gamma voltage generator which can improve display quality, and an organic light emitting device including the gamma voltage generator.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In line with the tendency toward lightweightedness and slimness of portable display devices such as notebook computers, cellular phones or portable multimedia players (PMPs) as well as displays for home use, such as a TV or a monitor, a variety of flat display devices are widely used. There are various types of flat display devices, including a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting device and an electrophorectic display device. Among the flat display devices, the organic light emitting device is increasingly demanded owing to its various advantages, including low power consumption, high brightness, high contrast ratio, and facilitated enabling of a flexible display.
The organic light emitting device implements an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) as a light-emitting element. The OLED emits light with brightness corresponding to the current flowing therein. The organic light emitting device includes a plurality of OLEDs and may display an image by controlling gray scales of the respective OLEDs by controlling the current flowing in each OLED. The organic light emitting device may include a plurality of thin film transistors to control the current flowing in each OLED.
Leakage current may be generated in the thin film transistor for controlling the current flowing in each OLED of the organic light emitting device. Since the generated leakage current may be induced into the OLED, the current flowing in the OLED may not be properly controlled. In particular, it is difficult to control the brightness in a low gray scale, that is, in a case where the OLED is driven with a low current. Therefore, the organic light emitting device may undergo deterioration in display quality due to the occurrence of leakage current, particularly deterioration in the display quality in a low gray scale.